DxD: A second beginning for God
by Muzaka
Summary: A High School DxD story with the Biblical God alive! It is disturbing to think nobody tried to resurrect God or God himself couldn't do it but others mythologies could! A 'what if' story about a resurrected, anonymous, genius, godlike magician/enchanter and above all OP Biblical God! First chapter is a God's character design. I would like opinions on it! Will fix grammar for story
1. God's character

**Background:** What if the Biblical God used the Heaven System to resurrect himself in the behalve he died during the Great War after successfully sealing the Trihexa at the cost of most of his power and lifespan? What if he didn't finish it before the end of the Great War, and when he was killed, the Heaven System took several centuries before resurrecting him? Now, God has regained all his power and lifespan, beginning anew as a young god with the potential to surpass his past self...

 **Name:** **God**

 **Title:** Biblical God, God of the Bible, Yahweh, Elohim, Allah, Ruler of the Heavens, Heavenly Father, Father, The Lord, The Light, The Eternal, The Almighty, The Creator, The Big Guy, The Man Upstairs, The Judge, The Boss, The Heart of All Light, The Strongest God, The Lord of Lords, The King of Kings, The God of Gods, etc.

 **Alias:** Dulio Gesualdo (OC)

 **Race:** God. **Status:** Alive (Resurrected). **Gender:** Male. **Age:** Unknown (resurrected). **Hair Color:** Blonde. **Eyes Color:** Green. **Lifespan:** 100 000 years (+/-).

 **Affiliation:** Heaven (Leader), Church (God), Vatican (God).

 **Occupation:** Ruler of the Heavens & Supreme Deity of the Abrahamic Mythologies.

 **Ranking:** Monotheistic God.

 **Relatives:** Jesus Christ (Son †), Angels (Creation), etc.

 **Appearance:** God appears as a handsome young man with blonde hair, green eyes, and dressed in priest clothes. He has 14 pure-white feathered wings growing in his back, which are a symbol of his powers, the seven pairs of angelic wings representing the number seven (the perfect number). (Dulio!)

 **P** **ersonality:** God is presented as a benevolent being. He has a calm, noble and caring side in him, and can be looked upon as righteous. As stated by Gabriel, God also has immense kindness, being extremely compassionate towards people, particularly orphaned children. However, God is also a very self-righteous, arrogant, and authoritarian individual. He is bossy yet easygoing and wouldn't be bothered to do any responsability himself. In fact, God is a carefree person, and has shown to be quite lazy, spending his time sleeping or daydreaming. He even lives by the thought that "working means losing", depicting himself as irresponsible and neglectful but at the same time is more than capable of taking matters into his own hands and solving problems as he sees fit. Nevertheless, God believes in free will and doesn't want to simply order things to be the way he wants; hoping that humans and angels will willingly choose to save themselves. Despite unwilling to intervene more, God is not entirely indifferent but dislikes being called on to fix things that he thinks should have been taken care of without bothering him. As such, God is usually unenthusiastic in doing anything and only participates in things that are deemed interesting. One of his defining aspect is his "sense of ennui", along with a quirk of his that he regularly dozes off, and others have trouble waking him up.

When confronted by an enemy, God is supremely confident and commanding. He is someone who strongly believes in his own strength and, when provoked, quickly puts his opponent(s) in place, simply proving his superiority. His arrogance never falters but he knows when to back down, showing his confidence is not just arrogance. In short, God is the type to follow his own rules and morals, which includes such lines as "Trample both the strong and the weak". Following this, he is merciless to whomever his opponent is.

In accordance to his righteous nature, God is also shown to be a forgiving person so long as the guilty party is conscious of what they have done and shows guilt while being forthright about it. As such, he is willing to spare his enemy's life if they bowed down, apologized to him, and spared him any further trouble, but not without establishing his place far above them.

Among other things, God is known to be a highly intellectual individual, showing in-depht knowledge about a myriad of subjects, and mostly spends his time reading when there is nothing going on, showing his studious (bookworm-ish) nature. God is also constantly traveling around the world in his quest to savor tasty cuisines. In fact, Gabriel mentions that the moment God finds out about a delicious cuisine, he disappears immediately and cannot be contacted at all. He also has a hobby of walking around while eating something and sleeping during meetings. It is later revealed that God does not travel around the world to look for tasty foods for personal satisfaction but to do research and bring them to the church facilities for the kids to eat.

 **Quotes:**

-As always, you've got that nasty look in your eye. (God to Kokabiel)

-I work in mysterious ways.

-I have hear the silent prayers of your sincere heart.

-I listen, understand and know the hopes and fears you keep in your heart.

-Please rely on Me. I'm sure I'll rely on you someday, too.

-I don't care if your small, I don't care if your weak, I just want to be there for you, help you out, protect you, I'll make you big.

-All I need is the power to be able to protect the world. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world.

-I will never give up... I will never give up! As long I'm still breathing in this world... As long I'm still standing, I will never give up!

-Everyone's feelings... They are what give me the will to stand and fight.

-There are walls that can't broken through power alone. But if there is a power that can break through those walls, it is the power of feelings. It is the gift I gave to mankind. (God about Sacred Gears)

-Mistakes are not shackles that halt one from stepping forward... Rather, they are what sustain and grow one's Heart...

-Is it that funny to you when someone's sad? In that case, I'll beat you 'till you won't even be able to crack a smile!

-As long as you laugh at people's suffering, your goal will always be out of reach. If you never want to be defeated, you must first learn your own weakness, and always be kind.

-Fear is not evil. It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you become stronger as well as kinder.

-The minute you think of giving up, think of the reason why you held so long.

-When you have fallen, staying down is how we give up. But you can also get up, use your strength to lift yourself up and keep going.

-Don't give up, the beginning is always the hardest, so lets keep on going til the very end.

-Take it, that courage you have locked in your heart, awaken it, wipe your tears, be strong and use that courage.

-When life changes to be harder, change yourself to be stronger.

-Stay strong, because things will get better. It might be stormy now, but it can't rain forever...

-Don't give up and throw yourself into darkness, instead try your best to keep moving. Keep believing. Don't give up on your search for the light you have yet to seek.

-You have the strength to overcome the weakness and fear... That's what it means to be alive!

-Remember that everyone you meet is afraid of something, loves something, and has lost something.

-You don't need a reason to cry. All you need is to feel the warmth that dwells in your chest.

-People cry, not because they're weak. Its because they've been strong for too long.

-Everyone exists for a reason. As small as it can be. I'm sure you have a meaning too.

-When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind.

-Never look at your life as something insignifiant. Never forget those of yours that you loved.

-Everything doesn't have to be decided between life and death, you know. Think about the future a little, will you?

-To thrust Me in the light is nothing, but thrust Me in the dark- that is faith.

-You need not to be afraid when you know I am with you.

-I have a reason for allowing things to happen. You may never understand My wisdom, but you have simply to thrust My will.

-Faith is thrusting Me even when you don't understand My plan.

 **Powers & Abilities: **

**I** **mmense Divine Power:** As the Monotheistic God, the Biblical God is immensely powerful and is considered as one of the strongest existences in the world and placed at the higher ranks of the **Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World** ". In fact, he is a being with ultimate-class power among the entire factions in the world, being able to rule his own mythology without a pantheon. According to Michael, God's power level is only rivaled by the Trimurti and exceeded by the Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red, the Apocalyptic Beast, Trihexa (666), and the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis. A testament to both his strength and magic talent is the feat to seal Trihexa (666), the Beast Emperor of Apocalypse, a being whom power is on par with the most dominant being, the True Dragon, Great Red. In fact, God's Divine Power is so overwhelming he can easily exceed the combined power of the present leaders of all the Three Factions of the Bible: the Four Great Satans, the Four Great Seraphs, and the Fallen Angel leaders. As such, the Biblical God wields particularly terrifying reserves of Divine Power, being crowned the strongest God among the Gods. His power goes so far beyond what the other Chief Gods normally have at their disposal that even Hades, one of the highly esteemed Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World" and a fellow god, grew very visibly frightened upon simply remembering some of the Biblical God's magical capabilities at work. Even fellow Chief Gods Odin and Zeus hold his might in very high regard, with the latter one stating that, of all Gods in existence, only Shiva, the God of Destruction, has a shot at defeating the Biblical God. Even Sirzechs Lucifer, a Super Devil considered ten times more powerful than the original Lucifer is awed by his immense magical presence, pointing out that, despite knowing of God's power level, he didn't expect him to be that powerful. According to the Biblical God, his Divine Power is one hundred twenty times (120x) more powerful than the Archangel Michael, the strongest Angel whose power is on par with Azazel and the Original Lucifer. Because of his overwhelming power, only weapons and beings at least on par with High-Tier God-Class beings can significantly injure or kill him.

 **1** **4 Angel Wings & Flight:** Like the Creator of the Angels, God can sprout multiple pairs of pure-white feathered wings from his back, totally 14 wings, allowing him to fly. It is described by Michael to be a never ending white. **Steel Feathers:** God's signature move. God can fire the feathers of his wings as projectiles to pierce his opponents with the feathers being as hard as steel. Also capable of using his wings for both offense and defense.

 **Transcendent** **Stamina:** As the Monotheistic God, the Biblical God holds impressive amount of stamina far exceeding others. Through the use of Healing Magic, God also holds the ability to replenish his stamina.

 **Immense Durability:** As the Monotheistic God, the Biblical God is extremely durable, and can further increase his defense through the use of his Divine Power. Because of his immense power, only weapons and beings at least on par with High-Tier God-Class Beings can significantly injure or kill him. Through the use of Healing Light, God also holds a very powerful healing factor. **Harsh Temperature Insensitivity:** As a God, he has a great deal of resilience to both extreme temperatures, since he is able to casually walk in extreme cold and /or hot lands. God can thus withstand extreme heat and cold to a high degree. Such ability includes **Fire Resistance** and **Cold Resistance**. **Light Immunity & Absorption: **As the Origin of All Light, God cannot be harmed by light. In fact, Light will be absorbed and replenish his Divine Power. However, Holy Energy can still affect him.

 **Immense Strength:** As the Monotheistic God, the Biblical God is much stronger than he is assumed to be. He can easily lift a car or even a bus, and can pulverize weaker opponents with a fist or a kick. He can also casually leap and jump to great height and distance. As a testament to the aforementioned great strength, God can slay God-Class beings with his bare hands, ripping through their abdomen and killing them instantly.

 **Immense Speed & Reflexes:** One of God's greatest feature is his ability to move at blinding speeds as he can struck down fellow Gods before they even know what happened. He can literally move at higher-tier godspeed, or even faster, easily outmaneuvering his opponents and striking them before they even realize themselves they were struck. In fact, his movement speed is even compared to teleportation. Through the use of Meteor, he can also fly at near-light speed, and through Light Speed Mode, God is capable to move at the speed of light, making him the fastest being in the world. **Afterimages:** God's signature move. God is so fast that he leaves afterimages when moving at high speeds, and is agile enough to dodge godspeed-fast attacks. Most of his enemies are astounded when they realize that they were fighting his afterimages. In fact, he can create multitude of afterimages by hopping from side to side rapidly. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so. **Trackless Step:** God's signature move. Technique that combines the user's breath control and footwork at the same time to decrease the distance from the user and the target in an instant, which is a combination of stealthy steps and breathing techniques from the ancient martial arts. Unlike machines, living beings can't recognize everything in details of what we see or hear, because our brain will overheat. This style is about hiding your existence under your opponent's unconscious mind. As a result, they are looking at the user, but they don't know that they're able to see the user. Their eyes are definitely following the user's moves, but their consciousness categorizes them as unnecessary information, making it unrecognizable. This continues until the very last moment your life is in danger: then, you can see the user.

 **Stealth Master:** God has learned how to mask his presence from others to the point he can hide from Michael the Archangel, Azazel the Governor of the Fallen Angels, and Sirzechs Lucifer one of the current Four Great Satans. God can also use intricate magic to further conceal his presence and/or divine nature.

 **Survival Skills:** Because of his intense training and experience, God has developed the necessary survival skills.

 **Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:** Aside from his powerful, ranged magic attacks, God has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to easily defend himself against, and even overwhelm, Pagan Gods and Satans by utilizing nothing but hand-to-hand combat. His fighting style is an offensive, brutal and straightforward one, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks, and even headbutts, which are shown to be both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from his Holy White Light with extreme fluency to great effect, using the light he generated to enhance the power of his melee blows. When punching, God is capable of literally bombarding his foes with a barrage of shining blasts at close range. **Sacred Fist:** God's signature move. God is able to fuse holy power with his punches allowing him to damage beings weak to holy things even without the use of his light-based powers. Augmented with his tremendous physical's strength, God could cause immense damage towards Devils and Vampires. **Magic Neutralization:** God's signature move. Because of his immense experience and knowledge on magic, God can locate even the tiniest flaws in his opponents' magic circle and neutralize pure magical spells via applying brute force to very specific points on the magic circle.

 **Super** **Intellect:** Being both the Monotheistic God and the Creator of the Angels, Sacred Gear System, Holy System and Seven Heavens, the Biblical God possesses a nigh-limitless level of intellectual (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, IQ, etc.) and cognitive (observing, deduction, tactical analysis, multitasking, combat, movement, etc.) proficiency that is of the highest level in existence, essentially a nigh-limitless IQ and intellectual capacity. God possess unlimited storage capacity, he is able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. His mind allows him to instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and perfect accuracy. He is able to store everything that he experiences and retrieve it immediately without the typical pause for thought. The speed of his thoughts augments his analytical ability so that he is able to make snap decisions about his surroundings and create complex scenarios at high speed. He is able to track the probability of an event by piercing together stored data, and is able to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a portion of his brain to each task. He can use his mind to replay an event that occured during the war he has seen, play a game, and focus on batting an opponent simultaneously without any one task distracting him from another. He can speak, read, writes, understand, and communicate in any and all forms of languages. The knowledge he has gathered during his hundred thousand years of existence is incredibly vast. However, it is not perfect or infallible. **T** **ranquil State:** God's signature move. God can enter a state of self-induced tranquility. Not to be confused with Apathy. God can remain calm in virtually any situation, allowing him to think with perfect clarity even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. He can endure mental stress, and can be essentially immune to emotional manipulation and highly resistant to torture. Avoid hesitating in some situations. Give the impression that one is immune to pain, but pain is still felt although the reaction is suppressed. Intimidation by demonstrating total disregard of pain or willingness to do anything to achieve their goal. Think clearly in dangerous situations. **Master Strategist & Tactician: **With his years of experience as a teacher and warrior, along with being the ruler of the heavens, God is a very intelligent man. He can quickly adjust to new developments and make quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, proven by his preparations before a decivise battle. He is also very cunning, setting up a trap to kill or weaken his enemies. He is a very perceptive man, easily deducing when someone lies to him. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable.

 **The Grace:** God's divine presence. The Biblical God can project a peaceful, calming aura. In fact, God has the ability to spread his peaceful influence over a wide range of individuals, covering a whole city. He can calm the aggressiveness and rage in others and induce peace and calm in people in his vicinity. **Holy Voice:** God's signature move. God's divine voice can heal others' emotional wounds and/or burdens. This power offers a comfortable touch and a healing means that is otherwise beyond the ones that heal physical injuries, since they lack the power to heal emotional traumas. God can use his voice to allows others to see the brighter side of things. Any negative emotion will be negated. Avoids Insanity Inducement. Heals emotional burdens and traumas. Reminds people of all the good they have lived or been rewarded with. Reminds people of what it is like to feel, even if it is pain.

 **T** **he Almighty:** God's signature power. Should God's physical or magical capabilities be impaired by his opponent, he can easily restore them. When Albion's "Divide" caused God's physical and spiritual power to be halved, he restored them with ease. However, he cannot restore the energy he used himself.

 **All-Seeing Eyes:** God's Magic Eyes. The Biblical God can see nearly everything that is to occur from the present moment into the future itself! He "knows" everything that lies within his gaze. This form of cosmic awareness is divided into three abilities: Visual Telepathy, Clairvoyance and Flash Precognition. **Visual Telepathy:** God's signature move. God's magic eyes allows him to do more than just see everything that goes on, he can read the thoughts and emotions of anyone he "sees", allowing him to come up with counters or defenses, or help them with his words and actions. This ability is noted to seemingly bypass both basic and high-level spells or other defenses against mind reading. One must use several countermeasures or specialized spells in order to hide their thoughts from the Lord. God can switch off/on this ability. **Clairvoyance:** God's signature move. God's magic eyes allow his vision to bypass "space" itself. He can gain direct visual information through non-physical means, gaining direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than his own physical sight. It also allows him to act when he is unable to use his eyes. Such ability grants God a limited Universal Awareness as God can hear and see all as long as he is focused on a specific space. **F** **lash Precognition:** God's signature move. God's magic eyes allow his vision to bypass "time" itself. God is able to see into short-term future, if usually only seconds or minute worth. While useless for long predictions, it does give several practical advantages and is certainly better than nothing at all. Through this ability, the Lord is able to "know" how the opponent will attack him several moves well ahead of time and evade accordingly. God has stated he could see up to 300 seconds into the future. He explains this ability as the power to go through trial and effect with no immediate consequences. As his actions change, so do his clairvoyance. Through his limited precognition, God can see things up to 5 minutes before they happen, allowing him to know what others will say or do before them. According to God, he is able to see time at a slower speed like if watching a movie in slow motion while perceiving the future.

 **P** **rinciple of Life:** The Biblical God can make contact with the principle of life, gaining knowledge about how the life and soul is made. It includes the understanding of the concept of the dead, the living, and various other things. Unlike Sephiroth Graal which forcefully told about these concepts by making contact with the principle of life, the Biblical God is a god with tremendous knowledge of the principle of life, and thus cannot create all the feats possible with the Holy Grail, but he can still make contact with these principles but prefers to maintain the "Balance", limiting himself to Life Creation, Resurrection, and Reincarnation. **Resurrection:** God's signature move. The Biblical God can control the principle of life to bring the dead back to life. However, if the body was destroyed, God must create another body or use a forbidden technique to regenerate body parts after analyzing the deceased soul. Moreover, God cannot resurrect beings with their "soul" destroyed, as they aren't "dead", but are simply "erased". God cannot resurrect by himself, but he can use the Holy System to indirectly resurrect, but the process took a lot of time. **Life-Spark** **(Angelic Creation)** **:** God's signature move. The Biblical God can breathe life into artificial bodies, giving them a spark of life-force and independent existence (the soul) to create life. This process was utilized to create Angels, having infused a fragment of his life force and holy light to grant them their lifespan/life force and holy power/light-based powers. God can even restore someone's life force/lifespan through this process. However, God cannot restore his own life force/lifespan, unless he creates another body for himself. **Angelic Reincarnation:** God's signature move. God can infuse the soul with his holy power before connecting it to Heaven, reincarnating the target into an Angel. If the target is deceased, God can "reap" the soul before applying the Angelic Reincarnation process, and ultimately put back the soul inside the body, healing it in the process and reincarnating/resurrecting the person into an Angel. If the body was destroyed, God must analyze the soul before using forbidden-level Healing Magic to regenerate its body. Through his control over the Holy System, he can connect the Reincarnated Angel to Heaven easily, if not, he must connect before.

 **H** **oly System Control:** God's system. The Biblical God's true power comes from the fact he is the one in control of the system created by himself in the distant past, which is what causes harm to Devils who come into contact with blessed objects, provides miracles, and determines who can be saved. Unfortunately, when Michael was in charge, the system was vastly inferior to how it was with God running it. **Sacred Gear System:** God's signature move. As the creator of the Sacred Gear system, the Biblical God can willingly choose a wielder of a specific Sacred Gear at birth. He can also manage the balance of the system. He can also create a ritual to extract a Sacred Gear, including Longinus-class ones, from its wielder. However, the wielder dies in the process. Moreover, he can switch on/off the ability to activate/ deactivate all Sacred Gear in his vicinity, hindering Sacred Gear users to use their Sacred Gear against him. **Praying Tracking:** God's signature move. God can find and appear to the location of anyone who is praying to him. As long as a singular person is praying to the Lord for whatever reason, God can find and arrive at the person's location. This power is the reason how various gods manage to appear to their worshippers in time of invocation. God can also hear the prayers of his worshippers. However, the Holy System manage it so that only the most intense, undoubting and pure prayers reach him unless he will against it. **Blessing:** God's signature move. As a deity, God can produce benevolent effects through divine enchantment. God can bless anything including People, Places, Objects, etc. and produce positive effects. This can include bringing good luck to people, granting wishes or something as little as Emotion Augmentation as long as it is the happy emotions. What this power does is entirely up to God as long as it isn't malevolent in nature, like giving people bad luck or causing deaths. The most traditional effects are granting long life, fertility, health, success and wealth or suppressing negative emotions and memories. Most blessing deal with negating/removing misfortune or other negative effects. Through the Holy System, God can bless people from considerable distances, or even empower the effects of his blessing using the faith of his worshippers. **A** **ngelic Creation:** God's signature move. As the Creator of the Angels, the Biblical God can create celestial beings known as Angels by infusing a bit of his life force and light energy Holy Light into 'artificial body'. The process to create 'artificial bodies' is difficult, but the creation and mastery of the Holy System allows it to help God in their creation. **Self-Resurrection:** God's signature move. Through his understanding the principle of life, God can resurrect others, but not himself. However, through the use of the Holy System, he is capable of reviving himself to some degree as long as his soul wasn't destroyed. Unfortunately, the process takes a considerable amount of time. God's soul must indirectly create another body for himself in order to resurrect with all of his lifespan, which took several centuries.

 **C** **urse:** The Biblical God is highly proficient with Curses, being able to use forbidden-level curses. **Nightmare:** A forbidden-level curse of the sleep series which turn God's spirit into a powerful curse that allows him to attack his enemy in their dreams eternally. Such ability can make them go insane and die, while also inducing sleep deprivation on them. **Eternal Rest:** A forbidden-level curse of the sleep series which allows God to cause organisms to fall asleep instantaneously. Unlike Sleep Magic, this Sleeping Curse make them fall in a deep sleep from where the victim(s) cannot wake up. This curse is so powerful it can also grant death to undead and reanimated corpses without actually having to kill or destroy them, ensuring they can stay dead by granting them peace of mind in the afterlife. This curse is extremely complex and even legendary Magicians and Gods would have difficulties to create the counter 'formula' in order to awaken the victim(s), the process taking a very long time. **Stone Curse:** A forbidden level curse which has the power of petrification. God can create a cloud of gas that petrifies anything with which it comes in contact with. Due to its gaseous nature, it may be counteracted by a sufficiently strong wind spell that blows the gas away. God can also imbue **Petrification** into enerby beam released from his finger(s), petrifying all living and non-living beings in contact with it. The beam is also capable of being released from one's eye in a skilled mage. Due to the concentrated nature of the attack, it has a smaller effective range, but it is capable of penetrating magic shields. The beam itself is also greatly destructive, shown to be able to easily cut through steel. **Death Curse:** A forbidden-level curse of the Black Art series that allows God to produce a black miasma that kills anything it touches. It is much more powerful than the Curse of Grim Reapers as it doesn't cut the 'lifespan', but end it instantly through inhalation and/or physical contact. More powerful beings could withstand the Death Curse but they would weaken until they eventually die due to their life-force being depleted. Only Ophis, Great Red, Trihexa and Hades are relatively immune to this forbidden curse. However, it is also fairly simple to counter the effect of this curse by avoiding the miasma or using magical protection. **Death Predation:** Death Curse's basic form. God releases a deadly black miasma that instantly kills any victims within its range through physical contact/inhalation. The spell works on anything who can be killed, except Hades, Ophis, Great Red and Trihexa. **Death Evocation:** Death Curse's high-level form. God can swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, God is surrounded by a dark aura. This curse creates an extremely large vertical explosion which can seemingly strike a single target out of others nearby. Unlike the basic miasma of Death Curse, this move has offensive properties capable to pierce through magical protection. **Memento Mori:** A forbidden-level curse of the Black Art series which erases existence. God produces a dark paralytic mist around the target that envelopes them, creating a massive beam of dark spirits that reaches towards the sky. Known as the Ultimate Curse and the "memory of death", this curse was created to destroy immortal and amortal beings, including Ophis or Trihexa, as the victim of Memento Mori are no longer alive nor are they dead, but are simply erased, becoming nothing for eternity. God created this curse to eliminate Trihexa's core, and definitely 'kill' the Beast. Memento mori is the medieval short form of the Latin proverb memento moriendum esse, meaning "remember/ consider (that you will have) to die", "remember your mortality". This Curse is on par with Samael's Poison Curse, but unlike the latter, it can work on anything alive or dead. It can be resisted by nigh-omnipotent beings, but it would greatly weaken them. It is also a means to destroy the Beast (666)'s core which is its weakness and can be harmed by top-tier god-class beings.

 **Primordial Light:** Biblical God's Divine Power. Also known as the **Holy White** , the Primordial Light is the **Light of Creation** and the **Origin of All Light** that brought about the dawn of creation. It is the supreme, pure white Holy Light whom only God can conjure. Eventually, God gifted a fragment of the Light of Creation to the Angels, which includes the Fallen Angels, granting them Light-based abilities also knwon as Holy Light. The Primordial Light has the properties of the Origin of All Light, allowing God to absorb light, including Holy Light. As the Light of Creation, it is also considered as a form of Light with the Holy attribute, even if it is more divine. **Heavenly Illumination:** God's signature move. God points his index and middle finger into the air or at his enemies (in the form of a peace sign), and emits a powerful flash of light, blinding his opponent, or any enemies in the vicinity. God can also surround himself with blinding, harsh light to blind anyone in the vicinity. By maintaining the luminous aura coating the user, God can hinder others to directly look at himself, which is an advantage in battle or hide his true appearance. **Photoportation:** God's signature move. God's profound mastery over light allows him to transform into "light particles" and literally move at the speed of light to get to his desired location, seemingly acting as a molecular teleportation technique. Unfortunately, it is extremely difficult to master because once in light form, God could be reflected away or can move too far because he himsel cannot grasp his own speed. Fortunately, the technique is easier to use beforehand through both visual contact or spatial awareness, and can also be mastered. Unlike Summoning or Transportation Magic, it cannot bypass Barrier or Realm. Because God can travel at the speed of light, he is the fastest being in existence. **Immense Light Weapon Skill:** God's signature move. As the Creator of the Angel and Fallen Angels, God is the most skilled and powerful in using his light-based powers. Unlike most Angels and Fallen Angels that can only create one light spear at a time, God is powerful enough to generate countless light spears and shoot them like arrows without showing any signs of exhaustion. In truth, God is able to form various weapons from light. God ability in creating Light weapons is vastly superior to Angels and Fallen Angels, and allows him to quickly create a gigantic spear of light. In fact, God is so powerful and proficient with his light-based powers that he can conjure countless gigantic spears of light and shoot them like arrows without showing any signs of exhaustion. He can also control light sword at distance, manipulating both their trajectory and velocity. God's mastery over his light-based powers allows him to both create and deconstruct intricate light constructs with ease, including throne of light, set of steps, wings of light, etc. **Holy Stigma:** God's signature move. God gathers light in his hand and fires it at his opponent, engraving a stigma into their skin, thus restricting their movement. The stigma can be destroyed through pure magical power, freeing the movement of the one trapped. If this occurs, it is quite easy to counter this technique, but it is at least effective enough to gain enough time to deal a fatal attack. **Holy Nova:** God's signature move. God bends his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extends frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. This spell creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves God unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. Such spell hints at a highly destructive power. **Laser Circus:** God's signature move. God can gather light energy in great amount before launching a powerful light beam attack at high speeds from his finger that has both piercing and explosive properties. Since the technique is purely light-based, the laser can only travel in straight line. However, once fired, they are so fast they are nearly unavoidable, because they literally travel at the speed of light. As such, it is necessary to avoid the beam before it was shot, or use a powerful enough defensive move. God can control the intensity of the beam from harmless concussive light to deadly burning effects. At full power, he can project a beam of laser light that is capable of piercing virtually anything it comes in contact with and has explosive properties capable to cause massive explosions. Moreover, God can quickly fire them consecutively, and with both index fingers, which makes this technique extremely dangerous and destructive. However, God needs at least three seconds before he can shoot a laser beam, which is enough to hinder him. God can also shoot a larger beam from his palm, acting more as a concussive light attack with a wider range, but significantly less dangerous. **S** **tarlight:** God's signature move. God creates an orb of light in his palm, before pointing it against his opponent(s). This light orb then fires a torrent of deadly light bullets, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. He can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person or covering an extremely wide area. The light bullets have great piercing properties, enough to easily cut through flesh, bone, and steel. They also cause burning damage. **Holy Ray:** God's signature move. God enters a crouched stance, gathering light in his hands. Shortly thereafter, he opens his hands, releasing numerous homing beams of light, inflicting a substantial amount of damage to the target. This spell can also be used to hit more than one opponent at a time. **Grand Chariot:** God's signature move. While in the air, God places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals are then summoned in front of the user and connect together to make what appears to be a constellation. Each Magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. The seals can also be drawn in the sky before being casted, bombarding an opponent with countless beams of light. According to God, this spell's destructive capabilities rival that of an actual meteor's. The Magic Array for this spell resembles the asterism of the Big Dipper which also consists of seven stars. "Grand Chariot" is also the French name for that particular asterism. **Homing Light Magic** **:** God's signature move. God can release several light magic attacks from magic circles. The light magic that he releases is a product of highly compressed magic, making it extremely dangerous. Even if the opponent evades them at high speed, a homing spell was embedded with the magic circle to create **Homing Light Magic**. As such, the light magic seems to have a will of its own as it continuously chases its target. Their momentum doesn't decrease even after being reflected, reverting back to their original path towards their specific target. **L** **ight Pillar:** God's signature move. God can summon forth a gargantuan pillar of light energy around his being that extremely fast surges upwards to incalculable heights, such that it can be clearly seen kilometers away, tearing away and, as hinted by God himself, dissolving into oblivion everything so unfortunate as to lie within the spell's range. God can even use this move from a certain distance, targeting his enemies with a magic circle above or below them. **Divine Judgement** **:** God's Trump Card. This spell is considered to be superior to even forbidden level technique. In fact, it is so powerful, it could potentially defeat nigh-omnipotent beings, whose strength exceeds even God himself. When activated, God can create a pure white field of absolute light that temporarily blinds everyone and even dulls their other senses. The light is so intense it can completely obliterate whoever the caster (God) perceives from his heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by the user's heart, and even God cannot lie to this legendary spell. Moreover, because God cannot fealing extremel negative emotions that easily, it is very hard to activate.

 **Holy Lightning:** God's signature power. God can combine light and lightning together to create Holy Lightning. God's Holy Lightning is reputed to be number one amongst the Gods in terms of damage output in a single strike. **Striking Heaven- Thunderbolt:** God's signature move. Generating an orb of Holy Lightning above the palm of his hand, God fires the built-up energy at his target as a massive concentration of energy which resembles a lightning strike. The effect has devastatingly destructive results. A loud rumbling or crashing noise is heard after the lightning flash due to the expansion of rapidly heated hair.

 **Holy Fire:** God's signature power. God can combine light and fire together to create Holy Fire. God can generate large amounts of powerful purple holy flames that can incinerate Devils and Vampires with ease, inflicting huge amount of damage to them, allowing him to slay Satans and Ultimate-Class Devils with ease due to its divine ability. He can also control its shape and intensity. Holy Fire also generates an extreme level of heat, one surpassing normal Fire Magic. **Holy Fire's Impalement** **:** God's signature move. God can converge the purple Holy Flames in front of himself into a barrier of spike-shaped purple flames that can be created not only to shield him, but also to pierce and burn any opponent that touches it. **Burning Pillar** **:** God's signature move. God can produce a massive pillar of puple Holy Fire erupting from the ground. The blast from the pillar is so forceful that it can completely obliterate all buildings within its vicinity. This move is strong enough to incinerate Satan-Class Devils with ease. **Incineration Slash:** God's signature move. A slash of concentrated purple Holy Fire and heat which incinerates whatever it touches out of existence. **Holy Inferno:** God's signature move. God can create a great inferno with a simple wave of the hand. The purple Holy Fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it, until nothing remains, but ashes. The flames created by God can be controlled with great precision to attack only the targets he chooses, and he has power over the intensity of the flames. **Purgatory's Blazing Hell:** God's signature move. God engulfs his fist in infernal burning flames and then, by moving his fist forward, releases the infernal fire which explodes, becoming a colossal sphere of flames which incinerates the entire area. **Hell's Damnation:** God's signature move. God can channel his purple Holy Fire into the ground to call upon the corpses and ashes of the dead who were killed by his flames to come forth and fight on his behalf. They emerge from a rupture in the ground which comes with enough force to decimate High-Class Devils and below. Using the heat of his Holy Fire on their ashes, he can rouse all the people he has killed, allowing the corpses to become his limbs and attack whomever he deems as his enemy until they become dust. He can bring forth any specific corpses which he wishes, allowing him to inflict psychological damage upon those with connections to those he has slain.

 **Holy Water:** God's signature power. God can combine light and water together to create Holy Water. He can easily control large volume of water and has demonstrated the ability to change the form into various creatures out of water. **E** **ncircling Deluge:** God's signature move. God can gather a wave mass of Holy Water by pointing his hands forward, releasing a massive burst of water, generated in voluminous, high-pressure quantities from the ground or atmosphere to create a giant tsunami that covers the entire area. **Holy Water Ring:** God's signature move. It is a powerful ability that creates Holy Water out of thin air and shapes it into a powerful typhon (or other shapes i.e. Dome of Holy Water) that fast surrounds his enemies and completely erases all traces of their existence, possibly at a subatomic level or lower. The Holy Water Ring also shreds apart the surrounding area and everything within at a molecular level. He can also use his Holy Water Ring to create powerful barriers capable of repelling powerful attacks. **Leviathan:** God's signature move. God can gather his Holy Water base power in both of his hands, launching them to his opponent, and creating a water serpent to attack them. God's mastery over water allows him to shape his Holy Water into the form of Sea Serpent which can move as if it was alive. It has been shown to be immensely powerful, devouring large attacks/opponents, and binding them in the process. **Heaven's Tears:** God's signature move. He can summon the rain. However, every drop is made of holy water, which damage and weaken Devils and Vampires in contact with the rain. In fact, the holy  & light attributes within the rain is so strong it can kill weaker ones. It has also the side effect to enhance the fertility of the ground. **Rainbow Colored of Hope:** God's signature move. He can create a giant bubble by blowing through a circle formed by his hands, which then explodes creating little bubbles from it. Whoever touches the bubble remembers the things that are most important to them, resulting in them either losing the will to fight or clearing their mind.

 **Master Magician** **:** As the Creator of Angels, Holy System, Sacred Gear System, and Angelic Magic system, The Biblical God is a Master Magician of unrivaled skill, worty for the Monotheistic God. He has shown the capability to simultaneously activate countless types of different magic techniques including forbidden techniques all at once, as well as freely use space and time magic. God is particularly proficient in long-range and bombarding attack, being able to create a complex kite-pattern magic circle that rotates in mid-air, deploying a countless number magic circles in the air, causing the entire sky above to be covered in magic circles, allowing God to use magic of various attributes towards his enemies all at once, including light, darkness, fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, ice, thunder, as well as summoning and explosive-based magic. The sky above is literally filled with all of God's magic circles which would make it impossible to shoot all the magic attacks down or even halve them. Moreover, God can imbue them with Homing Magic towards specific target(s)! Furthermore, God's Magic is never ending, showing no signs of stopping! As such, the capacity of God's magic could no longer be described as simply incredible! It is worthy of the level of gods! Even though there are far more magic circles than reason would dictate, they don't normally attack continuously like this! God is also abnormally skilled with barrier magic, defensive magic circle, and sealing magic. According to Michael, the Angelic Magic system was created by the Biblical God, a testament to his skill as he created a system of Magic by himself! It also allows him to have many knowledge of various kind of magic spells common to those of holy and angelic beings. God's magic circles are of a very rare type, incorporating very high level magic symbols in his magic formula. Azazel described God's self-invented magic techniques as extremely intricate and well made, and is of such difficulty that only skilled magic experts can use it, given the fact that God can not only use such difficult magic techniques, but easily creates them is a testament to his abnormal skill in magic. The Biblical God's Magic Talent is so formidable that he could even theorize the creation of a sealing spell powerful enough to seal Trihexa, with Odin, the Chief God of the Norse, stating that God's magic abilities are exceptional and no way inferior to himself.

 **-Archive:** God's customized Magic. Magic System created by God since his recent resurrection and is based on the human's technology and internet. Archive converts information into magical data, which can be stored, enabling him to gain access to previously stored information. It is mainly used by yellow flat-screens which are projected into the air. These screens are very durable and can be used as a shield. They can also connect themselves with Internet. God can also use Archive to operate his Holy System without returning to Heaven. God can even transfer information into another person's mind more quickly than through verbal communication. The targets perceive loading bars in buffering progress occuring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real life. The data that God can transfer includes any form of knowledge, varying from "maps" to "spells" or even "memories". **Location:** Archive's high-level spell. This spell allows God to locate any item or person. God can extend its reach to cover an area of approximately the size of the Earth. However, it can only affect the realm where the caster is. **Enhanced T** **elepath** **y** **:** Archive's high-level spell. God can communicate with other people by just using his mind. In fact, God is so proficient he is able to establish contact with others even over considerable distances, including other realms! However, it is likely that he can only establish connection to individuals in his vicinity or those he knows, met and is personally familiar with, including people who prayed to him. **Memory Reading:** Archive's high-level spell. God can read the target's memory upon physical contact to learn their history, discover lost memories and help the person remember, learn a memory that the target is unaware of, but could be useful. In short, when God touches someone, he can read every thought, feelings and memories the person has ever had upon physical contact with them. The longer the contact, the more thoughts God is able to obtain. This makes this more powerful than Telepathy. This power is dangerous in a way that God can learn everything about his target by memorizing everything that he sees in their mind and use it against them. Another limitation other than the required physical contact is that it takes time to read someone's memories, and it can also be blocked by mental shields/spells.

 **-A** **ngelic Magic:** God's customized Magic. In the distant past, God created the Angelic Magic system for his Angels. As such, he has many knowledge of various kind of magic spells common to those of holy and angelic beings. God can easily use spells common to them such as **Language** , **Transportation Magic Crossing Light** , **Binding** , **Summoning** , **Elemental spells** , **Look Manipulation** , **Self-Destruct** , **Mind Reading** , **Holy Bullet** , **Holy Blade Barrage** , **Illusion** , **Audio-Visual communication** , **Mind Control** , **Memory Alteration** , **Defensive Barrier** , etc. **Voice Projection:** Angelic Magic's basic spell. God can project his voice over great distances or even into a room without being physically present.

 **-H** **oming Magic:** God is highly proficient with Homing spell, allowing him to imbue his magic circle with Homing Magic to grant his magic attacks an Homing Effect, and thus casts Homing Attribute Magic. In application, God can release attribute magic or blast of magical energy from magic circles embedded with a homing spell, allowing them to lock on a specific target. God can thereby use magic attacks which seem to have a will of its own as it continuously chases its specific target without losing momentum, even if deflected. God's skill with Homing Magic allows him to launch magic attack from considerable distance towards a specific opponent, making it impossible to avoid his magic.

 **-F** **light Magic:** God has shown the ability to fly to any location through magic. **Meteor:** Flight Magic's forbidden technique. This spell grants the caster **enhanced speed** and **supersonic flight** by coating him/her in a golden radiance. Because of the enhanced speed, Meteor can also be used to fly at high speed which far exceeds the flight speed of common Flight Magic. In fact, God's meteor spell allows him to accelerate at nigh light speed. With such speed, God can assault his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks or use his enhanced flexibility to make it easier to avoid attacks. Even if someone could detect God's trajectory, it is near impossible to catch him.

 **-B** **ullet Magic:** God is proficient with Bullet Magic which allows him to produce various types of magical ballistic projectiles out of his hands to attack opponents. In the most common attack, God point at his target with his index finger, something which allows him to fire magical bullets from his stretched out index in rapid succession. These are powerful enough to pierce through human's flesh. **Thrusting Bullet:** Bullet Magic's basic spell. God can dispel a small amount of energy from the tip of the index finger with enough force to thrust a considerable amount of kinetic force at a target, which is pushed back a few feet from him. He can also greatly increase its kinetic power to pierce through flesh. **Piercing Bullet:** Bullet Magic's basic spell. God can fire powerful piercing bullet towards his target. Unlike Thrusting Bullet, its properties aren't kinetic, but its greater piercing damage. **Explosion Bullet:** Bullet Magic's basic spell. God can engulf his finger in a magical sphere from where a beam-like bullet is fired towards the target. Upon contact, it releases a large explosion, which is enough to destroy several buildings. **Sleeping Bullet:** Bullet Magic's basic spell. God can launch magic bullets with Sleep Magic properties, forcing the victim to sleep upon direct contact as long as the bullet was powerful enough to do so. **Pain Bullet:** Bullet Magic's basic spell. God can launch magic bullets which doesn't damage the target upon contact, but rather cause excruciating pain to them. Normal people would faint or be incapacitated, and even experienced combatants would be shocked by the pain (agony) they would feel after contact, making them not only lose concentration, but also making them flinch or fall in agony.

 **-Transformation Magic:** As mentioned in the Bible, God appears to be quite proficient in using transformation magic, being able to transform into others, but also into objects, and even the elements. **Transfiguration:** Transformation Magic's high-level spell. God is capable of transfiguration, a forced and offensive form of Transformation Magic. God can launch beam(s) of Transformation Magic capable to transform someone into anything he wants. God can even imbue it into attribute magic, such as lightning magic. However, it can be countered with Transformation Magic (after use), Defensive Magic, or superior Magic Power. It is mainly used against non-magician, usually humans, transforming them into animals. God can also use transformation magic on non-living beings, such as objects, allowing him to transform a stone into a GSM for example due to his abnormal proficiency, making it very useful!

 **-S** **leep Magic:** A form of Magic which allows the caster to easily put people to sleep in a moment with a meager wave of the hand. However, it can be countered via magic protection or superior magic power. It is mainly used against humans because their magic power is fairly low. God can also focus bullets of sleeping magic capable to affect Supernatural Beings such as Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Youkai, Monsters, etc.

 **-I** **llusion Magic:** A form of Magic allowing the caster to cast illusions. Most illusions are nothing but holographic projections, fully three-dimensional images of the holographed target. As such, they are based on sight only and have no effect on other senses, nor have physical presence and can be destroyed through 'contact'. **I** **llusion Awareness:** Illusion Magic's high-level spell. This spell allows the caster to perceive 'reality', allowing God to be completely aware at all times of the true reality around him. This is the perfect countermeasure against illusions and cloaking. However, light manipulation-based holograms and invisibility are a form of light refraction, making this spell useless against it. **Cloaking:** Illusion Magic's high-level spell. A form of **"Invisibility"** , God can turn invisible by cloaking himself with an illusion to make himself unseen to the naked eye and invisible in visible spectrum. As such, God can literally move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. Skilled users, such as God, can extend this ability to his environment to let certain people see him, while others cannot. However, cloaking isn't limited to the caster himself. God can cloak objects and allies in his vicinity from optical sight as well! It is an excellent advantage. God's mastery allows him to launch invisible magic attacks! **Concealment Magic:** Illusion Magic's high-level spell. God can camouflage his presence from others, including from Senjutsu and Magic Radar-based abilities. He can also perfectly conceal his divine nature from other Supernatural Beings, even if they are in his presence. **C** **onjuration:** Illusion Magic's high-level spell. God can materialise "Illusions" to create inanimate matter from nothing. This form of Illusion Magic is the ability to make illusions solid and requires tremendous magic power, the amount required being dependent on the size, mass and durability of the conjured object. Moreover, Conjuration can only create inanimate matter. Furthermore, conjuring is a form of magic requiring intense concentration, understanding and imagination which is gradually increased according to the complexity of the desired object. Few beings have truly mastered the art of conjuration, others are mostly inefficient, making it worthless. **Shadow Clone:** Illusion Magic's forbidden technique. A form of Illusion Magic between "Conjuration" and "Creation" which allows the caster (God) to create solid illusions of themselves. The "Clone" has similar physical abilities and experience, but can be dispelled after sustaining fatal injuries, or if the caster is killed or unconscious. The caster can also forcefully dispel them, and the clones can also dispel themselves. A clone's magic power, however, is dependent of the amount o f magic power the caster (God) infused to their creation. Once destroyed, the clone's memories will be added to the original along with clones conjured at the moment. The Biblical God can use this forbidden technique to be at several places at once, or in battle for various uses.

 **-(Ultimate) Healing Magic:** A form of Lost Magic with which God is known to be abnomally proficient. There are very few people who can use Healing Magic, as it also belongs to the highest class of magic. Particularly Healing Magic which is used to regenerate parts of the body that have been lost, as it is a forbidden technique requiring abnormal amount of magic power. In other words, God can use both of these at the same time. Most of the time, the power to regenerate body parts should require some kind of sacrifice, such as lifespan. However, for the almighty Biblical God, it isn't impossible for him to bypass such requirement! God's Healing Magic can not only heal injuries, but is also capable to regenerate amputated limbs, or reattach them. He can also reduce exhaustion and cure sicknesses. God's Healing Magic usually appears as a golden radiance inducing a feeling of warmth, allowing him to send it as a projectile, even if less effective than his direct touch. Of course, he can send out his healing power throughout an entire area, and even selectively heal only the allies there without healing enemies, a testament to the Biblical God's Healing Magic. Obviously, God can employ this restorative power on himself, healing injuries, exhaustion and sickness in a matter of seconds, without the need for any preparation or particular stance, his body glowing in a golden radiance in the process. God can also restore physical bodies by analyzing the deceased soul in order to eventually resurrect them. **Divine Love:** Healing Magic's forbidden technique. Divine Love is a forbidden spell created by the Biblical God that allows him to project a field of golden radiance granting an absolute defense to anything in its boundaries. Unlike defensive magic, this "absolute defense" is nothing but an enhanced form of Healing Magic considered as "the affection of God". In application, the golden radiance does not negate the attacks themselves, but the forbidden technique is capable of negating the damage inflicted by the attacks from virually any sources through a abnormal healing power far superior to the damage done. God can also employ this move on himself, acting as an golden aura granting him absolute protection against all harm.

 **-S** **pace Magic:** God is quite proficient with space magic, being able to use several of its forms. **Transportation Magic:** Space Magic's basic spell. A magic circle which allows the caster to transport themselves to another location as long as said location is marked with a similar magic circle. However, it is possible to block Transportation Magic via the use of Barrier Magic. **Summoning Magic:** Space Magic's basic spell. Summoning Magic allows the caster to summon familiars or individuals via a transportation magic circle. **Object Transition:** Space Magic's basic spell. A subsidiary summoning technique that allows the caster to summon various objects, such as clothes and weapons, to himself and his allies. It is necessary to have marked said objects with a magic circle or seal to summon them. It is also possible to summon objects from his Pocket Dimension. **P** **ocket Dimension Creation:** Space Magic's basic spell. A spell which allows the caster to create a 'space' connected to them to place objects within. Skilled users can even create pocket dimensions large enough to store countless objects, or large buildings. A pocket dimension is usually only accessible to the caster, but masters of space magic can still bypass it, along with eventual magic protection, to stole whatever is inside. However, they must be close to the caster, if not come in physical contact to do so. It is also possible to create more complex pocket dimensions with pockets dimensions within pockets dimensions to counter or slow down it; or use more advanced magic protection. To have access to the pocket dimension, the caster opens a hole in 'space'. **T** **eleportation Magic:** Space Magic's high-level spell. Unlike Transportation Magic Circle, Teleportation Magic is a high-level space magic which allows the caster to appear and disappear at precise location instantaneously. It is usually used as a way to evade incoming attack. God can rely on teleportation magic to increase his distance/teleport in battle, and can also surprise his opponent. The speed of Teleportation Magic is dependent on the caster's skill, master of this form of magic can create the magic circle in less than 1 second. The spell effect radius of God's teleportation magic is several kilometers wide, allowing him to teleport groups of people instantaneously! **Space-Time Barrier:** Space Magic's forbidden technique. In fact, this forbidden technique is a mix of Barrier Magic and Teleportation Magic, incorporating the use of Teleportation Magic formula to erect a barrier space capable of warping away anything which comes in contact with it. Once erected, the barrier has proven powerful enough to warp away most techniques as long as they don't have properties against 'barrier' or 'space-time magic', or aren't powerful enough to bypass the space-time continuum. Once warped, the subject of the technique can be directed to another location, usually the Dimensional Gap, but God can also send back incoming attacks towards his opponent. God can also place Bounded Field with the Space-Time Properties to teleport anyone entering it away, which he did in the Seventh Heaven. **Spatial Displacement:** Space Magic's forbidden technique. This spell teleports a specified portion of space around the caster from one point to another. During this transfer, currently active spells remain as such.

 **-Barrier Magic:** God can conjure up extremely potent barriers and defensive magic circles. His mastery over this form of magic allows him to trap enemies, protect an area or use it as a shield. He can cast a multitude of barriers at a very fast rate, usually casting more barrier at a faster rate than the number of barriers destroyed. He can also engulf his opponent or specific attacks in order to limit the damage on the environment. He can also erect long rectangular wall in front of a target to protect against frontal attack. **Sensing** **B** **arrier:** Barrier Magic's high-level spell. This spell creates a spherical detection barrier with God at the centre. At God's command, the detection barrier can expand, grasping everything in the 'room' (area). God is able to detect anything that moves inside the barrier space with his own "sense". Moreover, the barrier will follow God as he moves. It can also be used to counter Illusion-based and/or Light Refraction-based powers. **M** **agic Alteration Barrier:** Barrier Magic's forbidden technique. This forbidden technique was created by God to create a barrier to absorb incoming magic attack and alter their equations to absorb their energy. However, it can only be used against Magic, and not energy manipulation or physical attacks. Moreover, it is possible to bypass this spell with forbidden level spell of intricate equation. **Maximum Defense Seal:** God's customized Magic. As the name suggests, Maximum Defense Seal is a defensive Magic System created by God. God can release countless magic circles which float around him and seemingly inhibit attacks performed against him, acting as a defensive magic circle. Through hand gestures, he can erect seals in the air while on the verge of being struck, and on other instances, using them to shield himself or others from incoming attacks. They can literally move according to his will, making them very useful. God can also use reflective magic through them, allowing him to reflect incoming attack to a certain degree! God is also constantly surrounded by a mandala-like magic barrier that protects him from all angles. This ultimate barrier is automatic, and protects God from all harm. Moreover, the barrier is repaired every 10 seconds. **Space-Time Barrier:** Barrier Magic's forbidden technique. In fact, this forbidden technique is a mix of Barrier Magic and Teleportation Magic, incorporating the use of Teleportation Magic formula to erect a barrier space capable of warping away anything which comes in contact with it. Once erected, the barrier has proven powerful enough to warp away most techniques as long as they don't have properties against 'barrier' or 'space-time magic', or aren't powerful enough to bypass the space-time continuum. Once warped, the subject of the technique can be directed to another location, usually the Dimensional Gap, but God can also send back incoming attacks towards his opponent. God can also place Bounded Field with the Space-Time Properties to teleport anyone entering it away, which he did in the Seventh Heaven. **Everdistant Utopia:** Barrier Magic's forbidden technique. A forbidden level barrier created by God acting as an "absolute defense" that completely shields God in a copy of the legendary domain of fairies, Avalon, the unreachable utopia that Arthur Pendragon dreamed of and was said to have gone after his death. It is the greatest protection in the world that goes beyond defending or reflecting, completely isolating God in a world completely separate from the regular world. Once activated, countless tiny particles of light dissipate in the air and engulf God to create another world acting as a "portable fortress" that shuts out all interference. It is the Bounded Field of the tranquil domain of fairies that keeps out all filth from the outside world, and allows nothing to harm the tranquil King that stands in the land of Avalon. The individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, translines from parallel worlds, and multidimensional communication as far as the sixth dimension! Nothing can overcome this barrier! In fact, this miniature world beyond this world is the origin of the legend of the land of fairies! This forbidden technique is the highest level barrier in existence.

 **-Time Magic:** God is somewhat proficient with Time Magic, but prefers to use enchantment to manipulate time rather than spell. **Temporal Stasis:** Time Magic's forbidden technique. A spell capable to halt time in a specified area. God can also launch beam with the properties of stopping the time of the target. However, God-Class beings and above can resist this spell. People with time-based power can also counter or resist Temporal Stasis. Similar to Forbidden Balor View, the area and victims affected by this spell will glow in an colored-aura, which is golden for God. God is the only one capable to freely move in this time-frozen world, alongside those he chooses to. **Time Barrier Seal:** Time Magic's forbidden technique. A barrier, that once erected, stops all time from passing within. When cast, it seems to be sustainable for one year by the Biblical God. Most God-Class beings would only be able to maintain this barrier for a few months at best, and not without considerable strain! God mainly uses this ability to seal off a specific place, or in hopes of slowing down the spread of something within the erected barrier.

 **-S** **ealing Magic:** God is abnormally skilled and knowledgeable in Sealing Magic, being so formidable that he could theorize the creation of a sealing spell powerful enough to seal Trihexa. Odin, the Chief God of the Norse, stated that the Biblical God's magic abilities are exceptional and in no way inferior to himself. In fact, it was revealed that the reason God died during the war is because he puts thousands of seal on an extremely powerful being known as Trihexa (666), and ended up fighting in the war in an exhausted state, with his lifespan almost depleted. **Trick Vanish:** Sealing Magic's forbidden technique. A seal of unfathomable power capable to seal an opponent's ability for a short period of time after physical contact. It has also been suggested that the aftershock of losing their ability can cause damage to the opponent. Unfortunately, this takes a relatively large toll on God's mind and body, depleting his stamina faster, but as the Monotheistic God, he can use it several hours without problems. Each time he seals an ability, the toll became twice as hard as before. Moreover, sealing the ability from a powerful target is more consuming than against a weak target. This forbidden level seal was created by God. **Seal Slaying-Fire Penance:** Sealing Magic's forbidden technique. Appearing as glowing white rings upon the wrists of the opponent, this spell blocks off the magical energy vents located in the wrists of all Magicians/Supernatural Beings, resulting in the opponent being incinerated from the inside out by their own magical power when they use their power. This seal is rarely effective against beings equivalent to Ultimate-Class Devils or above, but is extremely deadly against people who enhanced their abilities through various means, especially if it includes an increase in their magical power: Ex: King Piece, Ophis' Snakes, Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Chaos Drive, etc. **Bind Snake:** Sealing Magic's forbidden technique. A binding spell that appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body, tightening and restricting movement. Skilled users are capable of making the tattoo fly off of their hand in the form of a whip. This forbidden technique is said powerful enough to bind God-Class beings. **B** **lack Coffin:** Sealing Magic's forbidden technique. A high-level forbidden technique which seals its target in a black spiritual coffin. God generates purple/black magical energy, which envelops the target with a powerful torrent of gravity before taking the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions which pierce the box, lacerating the one inside from head to toe. The spell is very difficult to use but can even seal God-Class beings. At full power, it is noticeably different in appearance. The sky appears to darken as multiple boxes of black energy appear, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they multiply and close in on. **Fire-Suspended** **Eternal** **Seal Destruction:** Sealing Magic's forbidden technique. Activating on its own when the target is weakened, it pierces them from the inside out with several cross-shaped beams of light, which merge into a single, vaguely star-shaped barrier, with the target sealed inside.

 **High Enchanter:** God is a High Enchanter, showing extremely high proficiency in the art of enchantment. The Biblical God's enchantments are literally divine, and considered by fellow Gods at a forbidden-level, being overwhelming to the point God can casually change and alter landscapes, climates, and the terra firma of the world, as well as manipulate the atmosphere, "enchanting" it to form in however way he desires. **E** **nchantment:** God's high-level enchantment. God can also enchant objects with magical abilities of their own, such as demonstrated by his creation of the Holy Swords or Sacred Gears. **B** **ig Will:** God's forbidden technique. God can controll all things that he wishes through enchanting. With time, the controlled opponent/ object will gradually lose their will and eventually become fully subjugated. God can thus take control of incoming attacks and empower them. God can also take control of something, including inanimate object, allowing him to control them at distance. He can even purposely dominate his opponent(s), as long as they are drastically weaker than him. He can effortlessly bring them to their knees, or in one instance, God used it to take away a person's ability to breathe in a process similar to Mind Control. He can also use it for the purpose of forcing one to reveal secrets that they would otherwise not willingly share. In fact, God is so powerful that he can effortlessly freeze the Three Factions leaders, excluding Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub who are Super Devils. Even God-Class beings are affected by God's Big Will, but High-Tier ones can resist it temporarily, but are gradually subjugated in his presence. Only Ophis, Great Red and Trihexa are truly immune to this ability. Big Will is very taxing, and subjugating powerful attacks or beings requires more energy. **Age Seal:** God's forbidden technique. God is able to freeze the time surrounding him (apparently activated by snapping his fingers) through the use of enchantment. Age Seal allows God the freedom of stopping all and every motion within his "world", making the time running around him stops, but God himself can still move. This phenomenon can not only stop the time in a dimension, but it allows God to also move in that time-stopped dimension. Such time-stopping power allows him to easily performs feats as he pleases on numerous battlefields to his foes who are frozen in time and completely vulnerable. In their perspective, it's as if he can do it in a blink of an eye. According to God, only God-Class beings or those with his permission can move in this time-frozen world. To cancel this move, God had just to snap his fingers, allowing the world to start moving again. **Seasons Alteration:** God's forbidden technique. God can change and alter the landscapes, climates and the terra firma of the world. As such, he can influence the climate of his surroundings. This enchantment allows God to easily whisking away the snow that covered an entire landscape to a more spring setting, completely altering the territory just by stomping the ground. God can modify his surroundings to represent a specific weather. **Winter:** Decrease the temperature below 0°C, and create snow/ice. **Spring:** Increase the fertility of the soil and accelerate the growth of plants, causing them to mature with supernatural speed, growing to unusual size and producing in abundance. God can literally cause plants to grow from seeds to full-grown plants in moments, causing them to flower and produce fruits, seeds, etc. It is also mentioned that magnificent flowers would blossom wherever God walked. **Summer:** Increase the temperature, generate more luminosity, etc. **Autumn:** Cause plant growth to stop, and make them wither. **Terrain Effect Manipulation:** God's forbidden technique. Via enchanting, God can manipulate a certain area (or rather a "terrain"), generating various phenomena inside it to best suit his needs. The width of such targeted space can vary greatly, ranging from tens of square meters to the size a continental area. **Gravity Zone:** A spell which shares several characteristics with Gravity Magic, allowing God to manipulate the very gravity of the affected area, either increasing it to pin foes to the ground and render them unable to stand, or decreasing it to levitate them in the air as he wishes. The area of effect can have its size changed at God's will, and the amount of gravity can apparently be controlled as well: with a sufficiently large surface and a high enough amount of gravitation force, not only people but also parts of the ground will be levitated. Gravity Zone, however, can be countered by Gravity Magic. **Lava Zone:** A dangerous offensive technique affecting a large area, the targeted area start rumbling, trembling and heating until it is ultimately reduced to large collapsing pieces, revealing a pool of boiling lava underneath, and sending the targets flying inside it. **Mahapadma:** God's forbidden technique. God can literally freezes space and time. When used, space and time are frozen and only God can move for short period of time. This ability is very taxing on him however. Mahapadma is the name of one of the cold Narakas, specifically the deepest one, its name literally meaning "the great lotus". Its inhabitants are exposed to cold so intense that their flesh, as well as internal organs, crack open, causing them to bleed out; they are healed afterwards and the cycle is repeated endlessly. **Elemental Manipulation:** God's high-level enchantment. Unlike Elemental Magic, it allows God to control the elemental attributes that exist in nature: fire, wind, lightning, water, earth and ice. Of course, he can also generate or empower them via the use of his Divine Power. **Weather Manipulation:** God's forbidden technique. God can enchant the climate/atmosphere, granting him divine authority to control all forms of Weather Manipulation. God has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of his power to manipulate the weather via enchantments. If God depletes enough Divine Power to invoke this Enchantment, the climate can be controlled on the scale of the world. God's skills with Weater Manipulation are abnormal, to the point he can even control the weather inside buildings. God can literally manipulate and exert influence with all the natural forces responsible for weather: he can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. God has demonstrated he can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has shown excellent control over atmospheric pressure. He can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. Inversely, he can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. His precise control over the atmosphere allows him to create special weather effects. He can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through his body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and summon wind currents strong enough to support his weight to elevate himself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. His control is so great that he can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. God can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability he uses to cause intense pain. He can even bend light using moisture in the air and his manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent, nearly invisible. God has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that includes storms, ocean currents, and electromagnetic energy. God has shown the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing him to breathe underwater. He can also his visual perceptions so as the see the world in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to his will. God can detect objects within various atmospheric mediums- including water and air. God can view the Earth as weather patterns, and is able to precisely recognize his geographic position through interpretations of these patterns.


	2. Prologue: Last moments

"So, it is the end..." Lucifer says while dying.

"Indeed, it appears we will not live another day." I sigh. "With the withdrawal of the Fallen Angels along with our death, it seems the Great War will at last end."

"You could heal yourself, old man, why not do so?" wondered Lucifer.

"Unfortunately, I am already dying. It is not a question of physical wounds, but my life force is already nearly void, I can even feel the embrace of death. However, death isn't the end of the road for me. Life, death. There are only a form of existence. Only true death, the oblivion, is final. As long as I am "being", I will come back. Maybe with Michael's help, it will even accelerate the process. You, on the other hand, will perish Lucifer. My light is a poison which will destroy your soul and send you to the "nothingness".

I can suddenly hear Lucifer's laughter before it dies down.

"I'm... sorry... father... I..." Lucifer painfully tries to apologize in his last moments but I interrupt him before. "I understand my son. I forgive you. You were not right, but I wasn't too. I didn't explain myself, nor tried enough. I was stubborn I guess. We were. You can rest in peace now... Farewell, Lucifer..."

I then watch as Lucifer's eyes are closing, a small smile adorning his face, before his body shut down and is dissolved into countless light particles. I remain silent and think about the past and what could be. This war was really heartbreaking. I didn't want it, but I could not abandon humanity. Devils corrupt, torment, enslave and kill them. THey even devour their soul. Worst, they enjoy it and are power-hungry. They openly defied me, their father and creator, going as far as to forsake both their brethren and celestial form. Even so, they remain my children which I love and never wanted to harm! But they didn't let me the choice... For the greater good, for the world, I had fight and will do so until my last breath! How ironic though... If it was not for the Beast, I could easily trample both Devils and Fallen Angels. But I feel it is for the best. I can thus see their future: Will they save or destroy themselves? This is their choice, but I can at least help them at times. I am only a parent, and ultimately, it comes a time when children must grow up and make their decisions, and face hardships. I will not always be there. Hopefully, with my departure, Michael will stop his fanaticism, it is a bit scary, really! It is why I always preferred Lucifer... I could have a normal conversation with him. Azazel should also be a good leader for the Fallen Angels, he is already wise enough to leave this conflict before it damage them permanently, and was always a good and compassionate person at heart. For the Devils, I guess a civil war will be unavoidable...

I should really prepare for my resurrection now...

(10 minutes later)

"It is time for me to enjoy death, it is kind of interesting now that I think..." And I, the Biblical God, thereby breathed my last...


End file.
